1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device having a metal case.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display module and a case on which the display module is mounted. The display module includes a display panel for displaying an image, a touch panel for sensing an external touch input, and a circuit board used to drive the display panel.
Meanwhile, as a design for the case becomes important, cases in various materials have been developed. For instance, in recent years, a case formed of a metal material has been developed. However, because the case comprising a metal material has electrical conductivity, static electricity from the outside may be applied to driving devices within the display module through the case. As a result, the driving devices may be damaged due to external static electricity.